


Voices of Arcadia Bay

by tur1823



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tur1823/pseuds/tur1823
Summary: A collection of one shots that take place in the Life is Strange universe. Various POV's. Open to requests. (I will update when inspired). Originally posted May 8th 2017.





	Voices of Arcadia Bay

**Monday October 7th 2013, Blackwell Main Grounds.**

God, how can it be getting worse? I swear, each step I take makes it worse for my boys. Of all the times for this to happen, it had to happen right before my big chance with Dana. I always thought cheerleaders were all hateful and stuck up but the existence of Dana Ward has proven that stereotype to be bull shit. She spent a lot of the weekend hanging out with us skaters and after working some magic, I am going to her room tonight to watch a movie.

_I can’t believe this is actually gonna happen. Dana is so damn hot!_ We have been texting non stop and she is giving off a serious ‘come fuck me’ vibe and I plan to deliver. She would be awesome to have as a girlfriend. She’s sweet, caring, flirty and hot. I don’t know what movie she plans on having us watch but even if it’s The Notebook, I will endure. _I just hope my aching balls won’t ruin my chance._

It was nice that the school nurse gave me an ice pack to keep and refreeze for when I need it next. _Then again, considering this thing is going on my balls once I get back to my dorm room, would she really want it back?_

I thought I had tre flips mastered but one wrong move on my board and my balls are paying the price.

As I make my way back to the boy’s dorm, a bird’s eye view of the parking lot gives me a clear view of a familiar vehicle. An RV. _Frank Bowers must be doing house calls_. I should text Justin, dude might need to stock up on green.

**Trevor: Dude FB is in the parking lot. If u need 2 stock up now is ur chance.**

**Justin: Nah I am swimming in weed. How r the balls? I wish Max had a video camera instead of a shitty instant camera.**

**Trevor: Not a question I wanna hear from my best friend. Got me an ice pack so I hope it helps. Im glad she didn’t there r enough viral videos going around rite now.**

**Justin: U mean kates vid? Seen it?**

**Trevor: Yeah pretty fucked up man not watching it again**

**Justin: me 2. fuck the vortex!**

“Amen bro.” I say to my phone. Although getting together Dana might force me into situations where I have to hang out with Blackwell’s infamous Vortex Club along with its most elite members. I shudder at the thought.

Since Dana started hanging out with us, it is pretty damn obvious Justin is into her too. We haven’t talk much about Dana yet, _other than the pain staking mutual agreement that she is fucking hot as_. I can’t let Justin get in the way of my big chance. Besides, Justin has a bad track record of being seriously into a girl and not making a move. It’s happening with Dana just as it happened with Rachel and her friend Chloe. I smirk at my thought. Justin hitting on Rachel or Chloe wouldn’t have ended well since I’m sure that those two had something going on.

My eyes widen in surprise. _Think of the devil, and she shall appear._ Chloe Price is about to head down the steps which lead to the parking lot. She was always cool to hang with but once Rachel disappeared, I started seeing her less and less. “Hey Chloe!” I shout to get her attention. She quickly turns to me and I walk up to her, trying to ignore my pain. _Weird, she looks pale and stressed. What the hell has she been up to?_

“Oh hey Trev. Been a while.” _This is not the Chloe I know_. She still has the blue hair and sick ink but she looks like a stranger to me.

“You okay? No offence but you don’t look okay.” My question makes Chloe laugh a little. “Dude shouldn’t I be asking you that? Why are you walking funny and what’s up with the ice pack?” _Chloe was always distant_. She’s obviously trying to change the subject.

It’s not my style but I decide to throw myself under the bus to make Chloe laugh. The girl looks like she needs it. “I was with Justin and the guys and I messed up a tre flip. Long story short, this ice pack is going below the equator. Once I have some privacy of course.” I don’t normally talk like this to girls but Chloe has always been one of the guys.

As expected, Chloe bursts into laughter and is having trouble holding back her tears. “Dude. You are so lucky I wasn’t there. Please tell me someone got video of it!” Her mood seems to have shifted already. _I don’t think Chloe has laughed in months._

“Sorry, no video but this new girl did take a photo of me when I was on the ground holding my junk in pain.” I don’t know Max very well but I know she ain’t the type to go around showing people that photo she took. Though if she did it might take some the attention away from poor Kate Marsh.

“Damn. You ready for your fifteen minutes of shame T?” Chloe is starting to sound like her old self again.

“Nah, she’s not the kinda girl to spread that shit around. Besides, I’ll be laughing as well once the pain stops. Although this bullshit better not ruin my big night.” Chloe seems confused by my response.

I know I shouldn’t be show boating about my big chance with Dana but I can’t help it. Plus it’s not like Chloe is a student here anymore. “Your big night? Dude, it’s no big deal. Just watch porn tomorrow.” I roll my eyes but I’m glad that the smart ass, sassy Chloe has reared her not so ugly head.

“No one likes a smart ass Blue.” I proceed to tell her about Dana and how we are meeting up tonight. I want to ask her if she’s heard anything from Rachel but that isn’t a smart play. The missing person posters I have seen Chloe put up all over Blackwell and Arcadia tell me all I need to know. _What the hell happened to Rachel?_ She was friends with basically everyone here. _Who would have it out for her?_

“Anyway, I gotta take off. I’ll catch you later T and good luck with the cheerleader. Go and get some dude!” Chloe and I bump fists and she makes her way to the parking lot.

On my way back to the dorms, my phone vibrates. _A text from Dana? Nice!_

**Dana: U still coming over 2nite Trev? XOX**

**Trevor: Try and stop me. I’ll b around at 9. That cool?**

**Dana: Can’t wait ;) I haven’t watched The Notebook since it was in cinemas.**

_She did not just say that. Way to call my bluff baby_. Of all the damn movies in the world! “You will endure and it will be totally worth it” I say to myself.

**Trevor: The Notebook? Is that by any chance a sequel to Team America?**

**Dana: Nope. And no pouting! U will love it! Promise!**

_I know I will love it Dana. But first I have to get through the damn movie._

**Trevor: I’ll hold u 2 that. C u 2nite. X**

**Dana: XOXO**

A few texts from Dana and my boys are feeling better already. _Tonight’s the night. Time to prepare._


End file.
